


Face to Face

by RunningErrands



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fourth of July, Human Derek Hale, Human Scott McCall, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-14
Updated: 2015-07-14
Packaged: 2018-04-09 06:34:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4337630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RunningErrands/pseuds/RunningErrands
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles gets dragged to a Fourth of July celebration by Scott and meets tall dark and handsome.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Face to Face

            “Scoooootttttt.” Stiles groaned, trailing after his best friend and his best friend’s girlfriend.  “This is the worst.  Who in their right mind forces someone to third wheel them on the Fourth of July? Don’t you two want to have crazy, patriotic sex to the sound of America the Beautiful?”  He whined, tugging on Scott’s tank top petulantly.

            “Stiles, you’re not being a third wheel.  You’re here to relax and have fun!”  Allison chuckled, gesturing to the city park filled with drunk citizens of Beacon Hills, college students and suburban parents alike.

            “Meaning, go get shit-faced, flirt badly, possibly trade sloppy hand jobs, and then go home and wake up tomorrow feeling like death?”  Stiles clarified dryly.

            “Yep!” Scott smiled brightly. “Except for the wake up feeling like death part.  It’d be pretty great if that could be avoided.”  He shrugged.

            “Stiles, look.  You don’t have to try and sleep with, or even get together with anyone tonight.  Just relax and have fun.  I highly doubt anyone will remember anything come tomorrow.” Allison rolled her eyes, gesturing to a mob of completely hammered college students who were trying to balance each other’s drinks on their fingers.  “It’s just some stress relief, okay?”

            “Fine.” Stiles sighed. “Then I’m going to go grab a drink really quick and check out some of the fair food.  I’ve heard that they’ve got fried Oreos this year.” He waved, not bothering to look back.

            Stiles casually wandered through the masses of people chatting. He knew that he looked awkward. Who didn’t when they were at a huge celebration alone.  He approached a food truck that was advertising Budweiser, and hopped in line, staring at the menu without really thinking.  Eventually, he got to the front of the line, paid, grabbed his beer, and left, letting himself gravitate toward the large grassy field where people would be sitting when the fireworks started to go off in thirty minutes or so. He looked at all the couples, happy families, and even the groups of friends.  He knew if he texted Scott, he’d be welcome to sit with him and Allison, but he also knew that he’d be getting in the way of some prime make out time. Not Cool.

            Just as Stiles turned to go back toward the food trucks, a man came running toward the grassy fields. 

            “Holy shit!”  Stiles cursed, jumping backwards, but not managing to avoid the collision completely. The man clipped his beer, sending it all over his t-shirt.  “What the fuck man? I—“  Stiles stopped himself when he looked up and saw a police officer. Not one of his dad’s deputies, so probably someone brought over from another department for the big celebration. “Sorry officer, didn’t see you there.” Stiles mumbled, face flushing red as he noticed the officer’s impressive build. 

            “Uh, yeah.  Sorry sir.” The officer nodded quickly before taking off again, dodging people left and right. 

            “I wonder what had him running.”  Stiles mumbled to himself as he shamelessly watched the officer’s tight pants disappear. He let himself meander over in the direction the officer was headed, stopping at the edge of a crowd.

            In a cleared space there was a small kid, probably just about eight or nine, laying with his back against the officer breathing heavily. Stiles’ eyes widened as he recognized the symptoms of an asthma attack.  He jumped forward.  “I know first aid. I’m training to become an EMT.” He nodded to the officer, kneeling down and dropping his beer behind him.  “Can I help him?”  He nodded to the boy in front of him.

            The officer nodded in reply. 

            “Okay buddy.”  Stiles smiled a little, putting a hand on the kid’s back, brushing against the officer a little to have him back up.  “I’m Stiles, okay? I’m training to be one of the people that rides around in ambulances and helps people.  I’m here to help you.”  He started to apply gentle force to the boy’s back.  “I’m going to help you sit up all the way so that your lungs can stretch out and get all that air in, okay?  You don’t have to answer me, just help me sit you up.”

            The boy nodded his head anyways, wheezing shallowly.  He reached out and grabbed onto the nearby officer’s hand, squeezing tightly. 

            “We’re going to take some deep breaths together until some more help gets here, okay?  We’re going to help keep you safe.”  Stiles started breathing in slowly, looking at the officer to copy him.  “In…”  Then he held his breath for a couple seconds.  “…and out.” He breathed out. “And in…and out.”

            Stiles continued a couple more times before the EMTs arrived with a breathing treatment for the boy.  He stayed a couple more minutes and watched as the parents arrived. (the kid had been lost, and he went into an asthma attack because he was scared, and hanging around the smoker’s section.)  It was only about another ten minutes before the crowd was completely dispersed, and the kid was being taken away on a stretcher, bound for the hospital.

            “Whew. That was close.” Stiles breathed out, looking at his hands and chuckling as he watched them shake with adrenaline. He turned to the officer standing behind him. “Quick thinking officer…Derek.” Stiles hummed, checking the officer’s name tag.  “You’re from the foothills department then, right?” 

            “Yeah, how’d you know?”  The officer—Derek, asked gruffly, his cheeks tinged pink a little, presumably from the compliment.

            “You’ve got the little wavy decoration things at the bottom of your name tag.” Stiles chuckled, holding out a hand. “I’m Stiles.  My dad’s the Sheriff.”  He explained.  “I spent a lot of time around officers transferring in and out of different stations as a kid.”

            “Nice job Stiles.”  Derek nodded, shaking his hand.  “You’ll make a great EMT some day.”

            “Thanks.” It was Stiles’ turn to flush. “But I’m not actually training to be an EMT.  I just said that to get you to let me help the kid, and to calm the kid down.”  Stiles admitted.  “My best friend as a kid was an asthmatic, and he got caught without his inhaler once, so I researched what to do in that situation so that I could help him if it happened again.”

            “Oh?” Derek’s impressive eyebrows rose. “Lying to a Police Officer…isn’t that illegal?” 

            “Well technically, I am trained in first aid if that lends to my credibility at all.” Stiles admitted sheepishly. “I mean…I guess you could arrest me…but then again, the kid ended up okay, and I didn’t really do any harm, right?” Stiles pointed out. “So really, it’s only ethical if you just pretend that never happened…”

            “Yes…because lying in my report is ethical…” Derek huffed.

            “Well, here.  Go ahead and say that you were helped by someone who said they were training to be an EMT, but they ran off before you could get contact information and a full name.” Stiles explained, flashing a smile and running back into the crowd.

            Officer Derek just shook his head, looking down a little and smiling to himself before returning to the station set up for the police where he could input the information the family had given him, and fill out a witness report.

            Stiles, meanwhile, headed back to the grassy area where blankets were starting to be set out.  He grabbed another beer, checked out some booths, flirted with a cute guy who was way too young to be drinking, and eventually fell onto a park bench, his third beer cradled between his legs as he watched the fireworks exploding in the night sky.

            “Pretty nice for how small Beacon County is, huh?”  A voice commented quietly from behind Stiles.

            “What?” Stiles jumped, turning around to see Officer Derek leaning against the bench in civilian clothes, a red henley and tight, dark jeans.  “Oh, you’re Derek, right?  Why are you out of uniform?”

            “I stayed late on my shift.”  Derek explained. “I was supposed to be off about an hour ago, letting the night guys handle all the people leaving.”

            “Gotcha.” Stiles nodded in quiet acknowledgement. “Well, at least you get to see the fireworks then, right?”  He smiled, watching a large blue firework disappear. 

            “I haven’t seen a firework show like this in…probably ten years. Maybe nine.”  The officer commented offhandedly.  “I just transferred in from New York ten months ago.” He explained.  “I just worked through the holiday then.  No real time for a break in the city that never sleeps, I guess.” He hummed, nursing his own beer.

            “Sit down?”  Stiles asked, gesturing to the empty seat behind him.  I promise that I’m not waiting for my girlfriend or anything.  Just me.  Alone.” Stiles chuckled, wondering how he had gotten so buzzed in so little time.

            “Oh?” Derek’s eyebrow rose again as he swung his legs over the side of the bench and slid down to sit next to Stiles. “And why’s that?”

            Stiles giggled and poked Derek’s eyebrow gently. 

            “Probably because I’m fidgety, talk too much, have a lot of moles, make too many nerdy references, use big words, partake in homosexuality, and because I lie to cops.”  He quipped with a small smile.  “And I guess I’m a bit wordy too.”

            “I meant why aren’t you here with friends or something then? Why come alone?” Derek rolled his eyes.

            “Oooooh.” Stiles nodded. “Well, my best friend and his girlfriend are out there somewhere, but I didn’t want to be the third wheel on their train to patriotic sex.”  He explained casually.  “They said they wouldn’t mind, but I’m onto them.”

            “Gotcha.” Derek nodded quietly, taking another sip of beer and turning his gaze to the firework show once again.

            It wasn’t too long until the show was over and the mob of people began to slowly drag itself from the park.  Stiles turned to ask Derek if he needed a ride home, and was upset to find an empty bench instead of the hot cop.  He sighed and stood, calling Scott for a ride home.

 --------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

            Stiles groaned once again as Scott dragged him into the park for the fall festival.

            “Why do we even have a fall festival?  Fall is what comes before winter!  Winter is cold, and dry, and dreary, and awful!  How exactly is that something to celebrate!” He insisted as he rubbed his arms in an attempt to stay warm.  “This is going to end up exactly like the Fourth of July, okay?  I’m going to find an attractive human being with a great sense of humor and a heart of gold, then I’m going to talk to them for a solid five minutes, and then they’re going to sneak away so that they never have to see me again.”  Stiles huffed.

            “Oh yes, because that happens so very often.” Scott rolled his eyes, continuing to drag Stiles in by the wrist. 

            “Fine. But I’m sitting on my bench, and I’m not moving for the entire festival.”  Stiles insisted, sitting on a park bench firmly, crossing both his arms and his legs.  “I’ll be here when you’re ready to leave.”

            “Fine. I’ll be off having a good time whenever you’re ready to leave.”  Scott grumbled under his breath.

            “That’s exactly right, because I’m ready to leave right now.”  Stiles harrumphed. 

            “Whatever man. I’ll catch you later, okay? Make good decisions.” Scott waved, walking presumably in the direction of Allison.

            Stiles meanwhile pulled out his phone, tapping away at the screen as he played one game or another. It was needless to say, a pretty big surprise when a large, warm hand placed itself on his neck.

            “Holy shit!” Stiles jumped, covering his neck, only to look up and see Derek the cop.  “Oh. Derek.”  He blinked in confusion.  “Why are you here?”

            “Short on officers again. “ Derek frowned deeply. “Why didn’t you call me? I thought that you were at least a little interested.”

            “What?” Stiles asked in bewilderment. “How could I have called you without a number?”

            “I left my card for you on my seat.  It had my number on it.” Derek explained defensively. “I thought you had gotten it and just ignored it.”

            “No…definitely not the case.” Stiles said softly, looking over Derek once again.  It was insane how in such a little amount of time, Stiles was already ready to sit down and write sonnets about the stubble on Derek’s face, and how he wanted to reach out and trace every single line of muscle that he knew had to be hidden under Derek’s sweater. “Not on duty right now?”  
            “No. I came early.  I’m supposed to handle the night shift.”  He explained. 

            “Well…how about we get something to eat then?  My treat, since I never called you?”  Stiles asked nervously, picking at the beds of his fingernails.

            “Sounds…perfect.” Derek nodded, holding out a hand to help Stiles up.

            Stiles chuckled, flushing at the contact.  “Awesome, but this time? Why don’t you give me your number face to face.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! This was my first attempt at actually really posting fanfiction. (Especially actually finished fanfictions, even if it's pretty short!) Any comments or criticisms would be appreciated.


End file.
